SoC/2007
Selected Participants We have about 60 Indian students in GSoC this year; including 3 from my college. We sincerely hope that atleast 30 of these students will stick around to become permanent contributors to their respective projects. A non-comprehensive list (may have missed out the NRIs): Name, Mentor, Project. (Quite a few Indian mentors out there too): # Jasleen Singh, Arockiasamy Mohanraj, Design and implementation a better document inspector #Ravinder Reddy, Katherine Marsden, Convert Derby tests to JUnit and fix Derby bugs # Baishampayan Ghose, Michael Philip Sparks, Extending the web-server component in Kamaelia to make it useful as a general purpose web-server component # Anant Narayanan, Devon H. O'Dell, Alternative Implementations of 9P: PHP and JavaScript # Tara Gilliam, Michael Philip Sparks, Visual Editor for Creation & Composition of Shard Components # Arun Raghavan, Joe Shaw, A Xesam-based D-Bus interface for Beagle # Dawn Thomas, Rick Riolo , Urbance: An agent-based approach to Architectural Design # Nitin Gupta, Dr. Tarique Sani, AJAX Support in Coppermine with an API # Thejaswi Puthraya, Simon Blanchard, Implementing Check Constraints on Models # Neil Joshi, Eugene Lazutkin, Pseudo 3-D Charting # Amila Sampath, Theodore Serbinski, Designing a new core theme for Drupal # Prashant Deva, Philippe Ombredanne, New Eclipse update manager # Udayan Kumar, Martin Connor, Porting Etherboot drivers to gPXE # Akhil Kumar Meshram, Pierrick Brihaye, eXist eXtension to teXt Search # Debarshi Ray, Sankarshan Mukhopadhyay, An offline package update/installation facility for Pirut. # Ria Das, Jeff Sheltren, Publication of all man and info pages for each release through a web interface # Vivek B, Yutaka Niibe, Designing an educational microprocessor and led display using the same (in verilog). # Attilio Rao, Roberson, Rewriting lockmgr(9) # Swati Goyal, Matthew John Toseland, Improving Search in FreeNet # Srivatsan, Florent Daignière, DOS resistant link level encryption using JFKi key management protocol # Uday, Jack Bates, Web based Image Manipulation # Ramnath R Iyer, Dirk Haun, Web services API for Geeklog # Raghavendra Narasimhan V, Christoph Egger, OpenGL support for GGI # Vikram Kumar V B, Christoph Egger, Improve XGGI by implementing some X extensions. # Srijak Rijal, Sam Vilain, Gittorrent Server and Peer # Sayamindu Dasgupta, Federico Mena-Quintero, Extending the lockdown framework in GNOME and making it even more deployment friendly # Imran Patel, Xan López Saborido, Integrating Epiphany Bookmarks and Browsing History For GNOME-wide Access # Rakesh Pandit, Nagarjuna Gadiraju, Graphical navigation/representation of knowledge base; and interfacing with other knowledge systems. # Chintan Agarwal, Derek Atkins, QIF Importer Rewrite # Krishna Kishore Annapureddy, François Revol, Implement a precache algorithm along with aging policy for the file system caches # Avi Mehta, Rastin Mehr, Implementation of mootools in Joomla! 1.5 framework # Shivasharan Rao, Jonathan Riddell, SQL Code Generation and Enhanced Entity Relationship Models for Umbrello # Piyush Verma, Andreas Pakulat, Python Support for KDevelop4 # Anirudh Ramesh, Cornelius Schumacher, Bridge the gap between KitchenSync and OpenSync # Sharon Myrtle Paradesi, Robert Kaye, Using Collaborative Filtering to generate Relationships between artists for MusicBrainz # Nidhi Rawal, Sebastien Pouliot, Gendarme: The problem finder # Mayank Jain, David Jesús Horat Flotats, Moodle Voice # Udit Sajjanhar, Petr Skoda, Secure RSS Feeds # Srirang G Dooddihal, Dan Mosedale, Implementing cross-session download resume # Kunal Kumar D Jain, Dietrich Ayala, Places: Indexing Visited Pages # K.Harishankaran, Nagappan, Firefox automation & Tinderbox integration # Sumantra R. Kundu, William Studenmund, A Framework For Enforcing QoS Inside the NetBSD UVM # Deepank Gupta, Werner Almesberger, Ad hoc communication via Bluetooth # Sashikanth Raju S Damaraju, Paul Biondich, Clinical Data Visualization Tools # Rahul Murmuria, William Sommerfeld, Porting Racoon2 to OpenSolaris #Amit Vyas, DongInn Kim, Globus/Condor Package for OSCAR #Siddharth Angrish, Simon Lin, Learning a Context Free Grammar by reading Corpus in a given language #Swanand Janardan Deodhar, Shashank T. Date, Framework for ETL and Datamining operations in Ruby #Shobhit Jindal, Pavel Tankov, SSH Support in SIP Communicator using JCraft SSH2 Java Implementation #Hiran V, Hussain K.H, Unicode Standard Malayalam Font #Antony Francis Maliakal, Anivar A Aravind, Akshara OCR #Shyam K, Santhosh Thottingal, Basic Voice Recognition System for malayalam #Mobin M, Praveen A, MalluTux #Jinesh KJ, Suresh P, Comprehensive malayalam input system for GNU/Linux #Sourav Pal, Jean-Paul Saman, RTSP Streaming Server in VLC #Nageswara Rao M, Abraham Moolenaar, Integrating vim editor with eclipse #Ishaan Dalal, Monty Montgomery, Sinusoidal coding for Ghost #Vandan Parikh, Ludovic Dubost, XWiki Offline #Nikhil N, Baiju Muthukadan, Run Zope 3 using Python 2.5 #Gartheeban Ganeshapillai, Kaustubh Srikanth, Auto Completion of links * Thanks to Anant Narayanan of ILUG-BOM for compiling this list For complete list of Projects,Mentors, Organizations visit http://www.third-bit.com/soc2007.html Timeline (see WWW Google's FAQ) March 5: Mentoring organizations can begin submitting applications to Google March 12: Mentoring organization application deadline March 13: Google program administrators review organization applications March 14: List of accepted mentoring organizations published on code.google.com; student application period opens March 24: Student application deadline Interim Period: Mentoring organizations review and rank student proposals; where necessary, mentoring organizations may request further proposal detail from the student applicant April 9: List of accepted student applications published on code.google.com Interim Period: Students learn more about their project communities May 28: Students begin coding for their GSoC projects; Google begins issuing initial student payments Interim Period: Mentors give students a helping hand and guidance on their projects July 9: Students upload code to code.google.com/hosting; mentors begin mid-term evaluations July 16: Mid-term evaluation deadline; Google begins issuing mid-term student payments August 20: Students upload code to code.google.com/hosting; mentors begin final evaluations; students begin final program evaluations August 31: Final evaluation deadline; Google begins issuing student and mentoring organization payments Ideas Mentoring Organisations # Swathanthra Malayalam Computing Category:Google_Summer_of_Code Insert non-formatted text here